Indomitable Will
by Rienxad
Summary: Hope reveals how he really feels about Lightning. Lemon. First FanFic so please don't be too harsh. I DO NOT OWN SQUARE ENIX OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.


Lightning x Hope

Indomitable Will

**Lightning's Perspective**

"Hope, what do you want?" Lightning demanded as the teen stood dumbfounded in her doorway. His mouth was open, he was trying to say something but something prevented him. "Come in, Hope." Lightning wished to loosen his tongue with a cold drink.

As Hope all but staggered onto Lightning's sofa, he gaped like a fish out of water. Pouring a cold glass of spring water from the pitcher in the fridge, Lightning sat beside Hope.

"Light. I…I came here to tell you something that I've needed to tell you for a while." Worried, Lightning took a sip of her own water.

"Tell me, Hope. You know you can talk to me."  
>"Do you remember when we were in the Vile Peaks and I would follow you around, trying to show you how much stronger I had become?"<br>"Yes, Hope. You are much stronger now. What about it?"

"Lightning… I like you. It's been so long and it's good to finally be able to say it… Lightning Farron… I love you." Her chest tightened in surprise. Hope's head lifted, he was waiting for her response.

"Hope…" Lightning stuttered, completely lost for words. "Hope. I didn't know you felt this way… I-"

Suddenly, Hope pounced on Lightning, taking advantage of her vulnerable mouth, pressing his own against it. Giving a quiet squeak of shock, Lightning felt Hope push her down so he was lying on top of her. Fighting for her freedom, Lightning attempted to push him off but her arms were too weak.

"Hope… No…" Lightning gasped between his kisses. Lifting his body further onto her, Hope pinned Lightning's arms underneath her body. He forced his lips back onto hers and she squirmed, trying not to enjoy his touch. As Lightning opened her mouth to threaten him, Hope slipped his tongue inside her mouth, flicking against her tongue and against the insides of her cheeks. Lightning's body responded against her will. Her tongue flicked back against his and her body melted into his touch.

However, as Lightning felt Hope's fingers begin to slide down her body, she bucked him off. Landing confused on the floor, Hope stared up at her. "Light…" She pushed herself up to a standing position. "I don't understand."  
>"Get out, Hope."<br>"Li-"  
>"Now!" He looked at the floor and walked towards the door. Lightning turned away from him and he opened the door, his head drooped in rejection.<p>

Sighing and collapsing to the floor, Lightning mulled over what had happened. He loved her. He had kissed her. She had let him.

***  
><strong>Hope's Perspective<strong>

He waited on her drive for her to appear in a window, to see that she was still alive. The two times he had plucked up the courage to knock on her door had left him standing there with no answer, no matter how loud he knocked. Oh, the taste of her sweet lips and the way her tongue flitted back over his. Why couldn't she be his?

An hour passed and Hope was about to leave when he saw Serah walking up the hill. Half of him wanted to walk away but she had seen him. She even crossed the road early so that she could ensure he didn't get away.

"Hope! What's wrong? Isn't Light in?"

"She is…"  
>"Then why are you waiting outside?"<br>"I did something bad, Serah. I don't think she'll ever forgive me." She was taken aback.

"It can't have been that bad, she dotes upon you. Now, tell me what happened." Hope related the story, what he'd told her and how he had moved towards her. When his story was finished, Hope wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

Serah looked at him incredulous. "I'll see if she's alright. Then, I'll arrange something. She's just shutting you out because she doesn't know how to respond. From the way you said she acted, you might have some hope." She giggled at the pun. "Go home, Hope. I'll call you when I get back home and I'll see what I can arrange."  
>"Thanks, Serah. Just… don't tell anyone what I told you. I can't deal with Snow's teasing right now."<br>"No problem. Go have a nap, you look tired." Admittedly, he had had trouble sleeping the night before, he had kissed Lightning and he was worried about the consequences of his actions. Serah continued on towards Lightning's hilltop house and Hope reluctantly walked home. They'd all only just settled down in New Palumpolum. Maybe he should have waited a while before saying anything. Damnit Hope, damnit.

****  
><strong>Lightning's Perspective<strong>

Serah sat on her sofa, exactly on the spot that Hope had kissed Lightning only a day before. Pushing thoughts of the teenager out of her mind, Lightning focussed on what her sister was saying. She would, after all, have plenty of time to think about Hope later.  
>"So, me and Snow were talking about getting all your old group together for a picnic somewhere." Lightning inwardly sighed.<p>

"Do you really think Sazh will come?"  
>"Yeah. Why not? Dajh likes me and we can all talk about your time on Gran Pulse." Lightning bit her lip.<p>

"So who would be going?"  
>"Me, you, Snow, Sazh, Dajh and Hope." There was emphasis on 'Hope'. Serah tried to hide it but it was obvious. Trying not to hiss at her sister's words, Lightning took a gulp of her drink. If Serah had noticed her discomfort, she did nothing to mention it.<br>"Where?"  
>"At Fang and Vanille's crystals? We'll have a wonderful view of Cocoon from there.<p>

"Fine." Lightning responded curtly, her meeting with Hope would be… awkward.

**-Chapter 2-**

**Lightning's Perspective**

It was silent, the moon was shining through her balcony window and the birds were nestling in their trees outside her window. But Lightning was wide awake, something kept her from drifting to sleep and she couldn't shake her feeling of fear. It was Hope. He had distracted her and it was the picnic tomorrow. Did Serah know something? For his own sake, Hope had better not have said anything. He had nerve doing something like this to her. Lying in bed thinking of all the ways she would punish Hope for what he did, Lightning fell asleep.

_It was late. Too late and they were on their own._

"_Hope, come here." He crawled forwards on his hands and knees, positioning his body above hers. "Hope. You know I need you." He leant down to kiss her, their lips locked in a tireless embrace, their tongues dancing to the melody of their moans. Hope took his finger from the base of her neck, tracing it down, and down, to the hem of her mini-skirt._

"_Lightning. I want you. I need you."  
>"Take me, Hope." He started to undress her, his face seductive and drawing her closer.<em>

"_Lightning. I love you."  
><em>The dream ended and light pushed Lightning out of her dream-like phase. She was sweating all over, her nightgown coated in a mix of sweat and something that smelled suspiciously like… bodily fluids. Sighing, Lightning pushed herself up, going to the shower to wake up her body and remove the evidence of her dream.

**Hope's Perspective**

"_Light." She was on top of him, straddling him. "Ooh oh, Light." He could feel the wetness on her panties even through his black boxers. She eyed him, her lips dropping to his and locking, tongues darting back and forth in an erotic dance. "Light. I want to be inside of you."  
>A flash and the rest of their clothes were beside them in the blackness. He was going inside of her, she controlled the speed and he just lay back and squirmed with pleasure. "Light!" She leaned over him, his manhood fully sheathed inside of her and her hands caressing his balls.<em>

"_Now. I'm going to teach you who's boss-"  
><em>He was awake! The sheets in front of him stirring and perched above the normal level. Hope's boxers were tight with desire and wet from pre-cum. Looking down at himself, Hope lay on his bed wishing Lightning would touch him the way he dreamed she would. Not only was his desire for her burning a hole in his heart, the events a few days before scarring and crushing him.

The saddening thought of what had transpired weighed down upon Hope, washing his desire of the night before away. Hope rose to get changed, today he would see Lightning again and demand a proper answer from her. He deserved at least that.

******  
>Snow's Perspective<strong>

He didn't mind the heat, he didn't mind the people but damnit, Snow had to pretend that the whole thing was his damned idea. Serah had pulled him aside and told him that something important was happening, she couldn't tell him yet but she wanted him to play along. Being the doting husband he was, Snow accepted, Serah's bribery of a night all alone in their house hit exactly the right spot and he was soon acting like her puppet.

He loved her but she could tell him more of her devious plan. It was weird… there was a tension in the air, Lightning refusing to sit near, talk to or even look at Hope. He threw plenty of desperate looks at her but she just turned her head slightly away. The poor kid looked dejected, his head falling and his eyes locking with a small space of sand just below him.

Raising his voice above Dajh's chatter, Snow spoke to Hope.

"Hey Hope, can you help me get some more stuff outta the car?" The teen looked up and nodded. He seemed so sad. The whole way to the car, Hope didn't utter a sound, though Snow tried more than a few times to spark a conversation.

**Hope's Perspective**

He understood Snow's concern, the man was only caring for him and it was obvious that something was bothering Hope. But, he wasn't in the mood to talk about it. After all, Lightning had been avoiding his gaze and she looked even more beautiful today than he remembered her being. They reached the car but instead of unlocking the car and opening the boot, Snow rounded on Hope.

"What's going on, Kiddo?"

"I don't know what you mean."  
>"You and Sis, you won't look at each other or talk to each other. I may be a dumb brute but that much is obvious."<br>"It's nothing Snow. I'll fix it myself."  
>"You know that's not true. Serah organised today to help someone out. I was gonna ask who but now I see that I don't have to. Now, tell Uncle Snow."<p>

"I…" Snow wanted to help, he wouldn't tell Lightning. So what would be the harm of telling him? "I went to Light's house the other day. I… I told her how I felt about her."  
>"You love her." It wasn't a question.<br>"Yes… but then I… I kissed her." Snow looked taken aback but quickly recovered himself.

"How did she respond?"  
>"Well, at first she wasn't doing anything much, she told me to stop but she didn't make any effort to prevent me further. Then, she started to… well it felt like she was kissing back. But then, I grazed my hand across her and she pushed me off her and told me to get out. I've never seen her that mad."<p>

Snow thought for a moment.

"Hmmm. Right, you go into that cave over there." Snow pointed and Hope's gaze followed his finger.

"Why?"  
>"Just trust me, Hope." Against his better judgement, Hope started to venture forwards.<p>

**Lightning's Perspective**

Snow returned, neither Hope nor items in tow, he ran at the fastest speed his bulky muscles would allow. "Sis!" He yelled to grab Lightning's attention. Her interest was sparked by his violent movements. She stood, anxiety growing in her breast.

"What is it, Snow?"  
>"I need your help, Hope ran to the cave."<br>"What is wrong with that?" She tried to hide the poison on her tongue.

"He was chasing after a Kaiser Behemoth. With my weak leg, I can't help him. He needs you." Sighing, Lightning attempted to sit back down but was held up by Serah's voice.  
>"Lightning! You can't just leave him, he'll be ripped to shreds." Biting back a retort, Lightning stood fully and walked forwards to the cave's entrance, snapping her gunblade from its position in her holster. Promising to herself that she would make Hope pay for this, Lightning approached carefully, listening out for any sound made by Hope.<p>

It was dark, she couldn't see anything and the cave was silent. No footsteps, no groaning and no murderous beast. Lightning was about to turn back when a hand landed on her shoulder. Resisting her natural whimper, Lightning swung around. It may have been dark but she could see emerald green eyes staring back at her. Hope.  
>"Where is the Kaiser Behemoth?" She asked, avoiding lingering for too long lest her body act again for her.<p>

"What?" His eyes scrunching up in confusion. Lightning cursed.  
>"Snow will find himself in pain."<br>"No. Don't hurt Snow, please. He's only trying to help me."  
>"What are you on about, Hope?"<br>"You didn't answer me, Lightning. I want to know how you feel. I'm not letting you leave this cave until you give me your answer." Lightning sighed, she knew she should tell him now that she did not feel the same. However, she remembered his kiss all too clearly, it was like no other kiss she had tasted and it contained pure love. She knew how she wanted to act around him but her nature prevented her.

"Hope. Please, I must attend to Serah."  
>"Tell me something then, Light. How do you feel when I'm around?" She looked away. "How do you feel…when I kiss you?" He kissed her cheek, Lightning froze on the spot. "How do you feel when I touch you?" He raised his hand to touch her cheek but Lightning moved swiftly to stop it.<p>

Hope gasped as Lightning's fingers tightened around his wrist. "Lightning. Why is it so hard for you to knock down your walls? What could be so wrong with letting yourself love me?" Twisting Hope's hand, Lightning forced him into the wall, his chest pressed flat against the cold surface and her breathing down his neck. "Light." She leant forwards to hiss into his ear.  
>"I'll only tell you this once, Hope…" She formulated the words in her mind and cast a fire spell to light the room around them. Luckily, it caught a twig and the cave was illuminated. In the flickering light, she saw his neck. The pulse beating quick and fast. All words forgotten, her head bent forwards further to taste his flesh.<br>Every sense screamed at her to stop but the beast inside of her forced her to proceed against her better judgement. "Light? What are you doing?" In one swift movement, she clasped her mouth around the pulse in his neck, tasting his flesh. He tasted of sweat, anxiety and… something else. Desire.

Normally, Lightning would be repulsed by the taste and what she was doing but she had no control over her actions. "Light!" He gasped. Keeping her mouth in contact with his skin, Lightning started to lick, bite and suck his skin, evidently creating a love bite, moving closer to his neck, Lightning continued, marking all of his available skin. With each movement of her mouth on him, Hope gasped and moaned. Moving her hands, instead using her body to press Hope against the wall, Lightning snuck her fingers under his shirt, moving fingertips over the muscles and bones in his back.

Through her body, Lightning could feel Hope shaking, his leg was about to give out. Placing her hands on the wall, Lightning launched herself to the wall opposite. Hope swung round, his balance regained. "Lightning!" He called as he pounced upon her, pinning her to the wall.  
>"Hope." With his knee, Hope nuzzled Lightning's legs apart and his leg lifted to raise her from the ground. Pushing his body to hers, he took her lips into his own, tasting her and slipping his tongue into her mouth. From her position, Lightning could feel Hope's arousal pressing into her body and her own desire heightened. As their tongues danced in between their mouths, Lightning refused to let him dominate her. Clamping her mouth closer to his, Lightning forced her tongue further into his mouth, darting with lightning precision and forcing a moan from deep within Hope's body. He got harder, if it was possible, his extension pushing further into her stomach.<p>

His hands started to wander again, this time, Lightning didn't push his body away, this time it was only his hands. She withdrew her tongue from the battle she was winning. "Not yet, Hope. You have to beg for it." He looked disappointed but his scowl was covered when she forced her tongue into his open mouth again.

Deep within her own body, Lightning could feel her desire rising, threatening to take over her body completely. Finally, her hands found their way to his top, literally ripping the cloth off him, Lightning threw the garment to the floor. They had to break the kiss to remove the garment completely but it was necessary. Pulling Hope closer to her in an attempt to sate the burning fire beneath her flesh but to no avail. Taking his belt into her hand, Lightning disengaged the clasp and kicked the second material down. Now, all that stood between her and Hope's nudity was one piece of cloth. Looking down, his arousal was clear. Then, she felt his hands on her own clothes, shaking and uncertain but also unsteadied by the desire coursing through his veins. Lifting Lightning away from the wall slightly, Hope tugged her shirt and turtleneck off, leaving her torso covered only by the black lacy bra she had chosen to wear this morning.

Hope's eyes turned into saucers as he gazed upon her body, his hands reaching forwards to embrace her breasts. They were neither small nor large. His hands groped her in desperation. Finally, his hand snaked around her back, trying to undo the clasp. Lightning bit back a laugh as he struggled with it. Seeing her amusement just made Hope more determined and finally, the fabric fell free, unlocking her beasts to his uncovered touch. "Light, you're perfect." Even in the dim light, she knew she was blushing. To silence him again, she forced her mouth back onto his. Moving slowly, Hope lifted Lightning with a strength she didn't know he possessed and laid her down on the floor. Once there, he removed her mini-skirt so she was lying in nothing but her panties. Running his eyes over her body, Hope's boxers became even more constricted. He lay beside Lightning, his finger tracing the base of her ribs and down to the hem of her black pants. Taking her own finger, Lightning mimicked Hope's movements but instead, her hand slipped below his hem, meeting with an unimaginable heat and his pulsing erection.

Wrapping her fingers around him, Lightning reinstated her dominance, pulling herself on top of him and his boxers downwards with her free hand while her other pumped him. "What do you want to do to me, Hope?" She questioned, watching the flush on his face grow.

"Uurrrr." He purred. She pumped twice, hard to get her urgency across. "I…I want to have sex with you." Lightning smiled.

"And what makes you think you're getting inside of me?" Hope's eyes flashed with carnal desire, he flipped her onto her back, roughly pulling his boxers all the way off his legs. For the first time, Lightning saw Hope in all his glory, he wasn't small in the least. His grasping hands moved towards her pants but stopped as he brushed past them. He lifted his fingers to his mouth and tasted them. Even in the firelight, Lightning could see how wet his hand was, even through the pants. He smirked at her and licked his fingers before ripping the panties off and staring at her womanhood. Lightning could tell by his expression that Hope was surprised by the amount of moisture awaiting him. Though not entirely convinced, Lightning assumed that Hope would succumb to his immediate desire and push into her but he held himself back and teased her with his finger. Waves of pleasure started to rile up Lightning's body, causing her to buck at him and rub herself against his leg. She left a wet mark on his flesh and he didn't notice it at all. Through her euphoria, Lightning saw Hope lean forwards, tongue outstretched and watched as he licked her opening, tasting the liquid which pooled around her body in desperate need for him.

If Lightning's desire had been painful earlier, she was about to die from the agony created by her need to finally have him inside of her. "Hope!" She moaned. "Hope, get inside of me." Her voice was dark with lust and he raised his head at his name.  
>"I thought you might want to play first."<br>"I'm not joking, Hope. Get inside of me or I'll put you inside of me." He smirked again.

"I'd love to see you try."  
>"In a quick movement, Lightning raised her hips to match the height of Hope's and she placed her entrance at his tip, even though she was on the bottom, she maintained her sense of command and forced him inside of her quickly and cleanly. Moaning from sweet relief, Lightning awkwardly started to move up and down upon him, but as she moved to better convenience herself, Hope pushed her back down and off him. Grunting with distaste, they stared into each other's eyes. Hope leaned forwards, locking her lips in a kiss and pushing himself inside of her again. Moving agonisingly slowly, Hope pulled back out almost all the way. As he was dangerously close to slipping out of her, Hope thrust back in as far as his considerable length would allow. This movement drew a haunted moan from Lightning's chest. Slowly, Hope started to pick up speed, pumping further inside of her and beating her insides with his raw desire.<p>

"L-Light…" His face contorted with pleasure, Lightning chose the moment to distract him.

"That's not my name, Hope. Scream my real name." She commanded. Taken aback, Hope faltered. In the split second it took for him to recover, Lightning pushed him onto his back so she was straddling him, him never leaving her slick insides.

"Claire." He said, surprised and confused as to how he had landed in this position. Moving quickly, Lightning pumped Hope with her body, tightening her insides to heighten his pleasure. "Uuuhh. Claire!" He growled, his nails clawing into her back and fumbling with her moving breasts. She didn't care about the pain of his nails digging into her or the wet noises their bodies made as they collided in a frenzy of heat and desire. His back was starting to arch and his skin becoming tighter and Lightning could feel a pressure building up inside of herself.  
>"C-Cll…Claire! I'm gonna…"<br>"Say it, Hope."  
>"I'm gonna come!" He howled, his face showing the obvious signs that he was trying to hold it in.<br>"Me too." Together, they moaned and panted as their jets of cum mixed together, mingling inside of Lightning and dripping all over Hope's bare body. His eyes rolled up and her back arched as their moans echoed through the cave. Slipping him outside of her, Lightning collapsed beside Hope, her legs finally giving way. Hope turned to look at her and he smiled. Kissing her gently, he glided his finger between her legs, finding all of the drying bodily fluids there.  
>"I was inside of you." He whispered, dumbfounded.<br>"Yes, Hope. I'm sorry about what I did. But I finally have the strength to say… I love you too." His chest swelled with happiness and he pounced on top of her, lips locking and tongues dancing again.

The thin layers of sweat and fluid on them were quickly washed away by a water spell and an aero spell. It looked like they'd been dragged through a hedge backwards and Lightning still smelt slightly of sex but they were clean enough to emerge, trying not to smile and laugh.

**Sazh's Perspective.**

_Where had they gone? _They'd been so long and Sazh was starting to worry. Had the Behemoth got them or was Lightning berating Hope for running off? Whatever the case, Snow was clearly very reluctant to go to their aid, instead saying that they'd be fine and not to worry.

Just as Sazh was considering going to find them, two figures appeared from the cave's mouth. They both looked like they'd been dragged somewhere but they didn't appear to be hurt. "So… what happened?" Sazh called, noticing the unrestrained smile on Hope's face and Lightning's slight grin.  
>"Ahh, er... we killed the Kaiser Behemoth." Hope responded slowly.<br>"You got it good, 'eh?" Snow asked roughly, winking at Hope which didn't go unnoticed by everyone else. "Bet that wasn't the only thing." Lightning's fury descended upon Snow and he was seeing stars in seconds. Shaking his head, Sazh refused to give his imagination to the visuals of what had taken the pair so long in the caves.


End file.
